Mekgineer Steamrigger
Mekgineer Steamrigger is the second boss in The Steamvault of Coilfang Reservoir. It is a large bipedal robot controlled by leper gnomes. Sprawling pumping systems operate day and night throughout Coilfang Reservoir, built by the naga and their servants to drain the waters of Zangarmarsh. At the heart of this industrial complex is the Steamvault, where arcane technology drives the machinery used in the distillation process. To command the engineers who maintain and operate this machinery, Lady Vashj hired the renowned Mekgineer Steamrigger, a gifted gnome technician whose illness has damaged his sanity, but not his fierce dedication to his craft.''http://worldofwarcraft.com/info/dungeons/coilfang-reservoir.xml Abilities *'Shrink Ray': Reduces damage done by 35% with chance to backfire. *'Sawblade': Mekgineer Steamrigger will randomly toss out a sawblade hitting for around 1500-2500 to everyone within range. *'Electrified Net': Immobilizes target for 10 sec. 600-700 damage. *'Gnome Repairers': A few times during the fight at 75%, 50% and 25% health, he will call upon 3-4 gnomes to heal him. These gnomes have 5k hp and deal 200-500 melee damage on hit. These are non-elite mobs and should receive all focus from DPS, to prevent boss from healing. The healing is a channeled spell which break on damage, and after it has been broken the gnome will start it again after a few seconds, so keep the DPS up. *'Melee': 800-1300 damage at 55% reduction (13k Armor)1500-2000 damage to cloth. *'Enrage': Enrages after 5 minutes (heroic mode only) Strategy Every 25% health at 75%, 50% and 25% health he shouts "Tune 'em up good boys!", three to five Steamrigger Mechanics appear. These are non-elite, and can be killed quickly and should be first priority as they start healing Mekgineer Steamrigger. Pvp trinket and gnome tank can be helpful here, if you want to grab the aggro back after you had a net on you; druids can also shift form to break the net. Any damage whatsoever to the mechanics forces them to attack you and not heal the boss. So if your tank has an attack that can hit multiple mobs at once, you can disrupt them and bring them to your tank, giving your DPS time to pick them off one by one without them healing the boss. Only one of Mekgineer Steamrigger's attacks causes magical damage (the electrical net), and the amount is negligible compared to the rest of his damage, so a mage may want to put Amplify Magic on the party before the fight. Poison Notes *Deadly Poison works on him, as does Envenom. *Wound Poison also works on him. Heroic Mode Steamrigger in heroic mode is almost identical to normal mode, except that an extra gnome appears every 7 seconds or so. So DPS need to burn it down in addition to the normal 3 spawn that comes when Steamrigger announces "Tune em' up boys!". The tank can Thunderclap to interrupt heals temporarily, but the gnomes quickly switch back to healing so it only buys 3-4 seconds at most. Druid tanks can use swipe to prevent healing until dps can pick up the gnomes. Priests should Fear gnomes that are beating on clothies when possible. This fight is made trivial by the use of a paladin who uses Consecrate. Consecrate will almost kill the gnomes and stop them from healing by the time there are so many that you should AoE them down. Thunder Clap will most likely do marginal damage but will hold aggro and reduce healing until there are enough that AoE will be worth it. If you do not have any serious AoE then you can use low mana AoE effects to keep them from healing since every damage done will stop their heal ability. A Magma Totem works fine if you can keep them from destroying it. Steamrigger also enrages after 5 minutes on heroic mode and quickly one shots the party. Quotes '''Aggro:' *I'm bringin' the pain! *You're in for a world of hurt! *Eat hot metal, scumbag! *I'll come over there! Summon: *Tune 'em up good boys! Killing a player: *You just got served, punk! *I own you! Enrage: *Have fun dyin', cupcake! Death: *Mommy! Mekgineer Steamrigger PlaySoundFile macros /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\MekgineerSteamrigger\\COIL_Meksteam_Aggro01.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\MekgineerSteamrigger\\COIL_Meksteam_Aggro02.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\MekgineerSteamrigger\\COIL_Meksteam_Aggro03.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\MekgineerSteamrigger\\COIL_Meksteam_Aggro04.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\MekgineerSteamrigger\\COIL_Meksteam_Death01.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\MekgineerSteamrigger\\COIL_Meksteam_Mchnc01.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\MekgineerSteamrigger\\COIL_Meksteam_Slay01.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\MekgineerSteamrigger\\COIL_Meksteam_Slay02.wav") /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\MekgineerSteamrigger\\COIL_Meksteam_Slay03.wav") Loot External links References Category:Leper gnomes Category:Steam armor Category:Bosses Category:Steamvault mobs Category:Unique voices